


Boredom at the End of the World

by ElipticSea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: It's zombie apocalypse Jan hasn’t seen a real person in forever until...
Relationships: Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Boredom at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of gore and injuries; some violence and weapons cause zombies

One thing you don’t expect for the end of the world, is for how boring it can get. Sure the sheer terror and adrenaline keep you on your toes most of the time, but its times like now, sitting alone and secure that drove Jan mad. Judging by the position of the sun it was getting late, she could just throw in the towel, lock the apartment down and sleep but she still had too much energy. There’s only so much she could do in her tiny apartment and it was getting too dark to explore the rest of the building, which made her all too depressed anyway. She glanced at her walkie-talkie temped to send a message to her mom who was in a similar situation several blocks away with her brother, but they needed to conserve batteries until they found a safe enough route to finally meet up.

Jan sighed heavily looking down at the desolate streets that use to be New York, shivering as she spotted lumbering corpses dragging themselves around sometimes leaving bits of themselves behind. She was getting use to the sickening smell of decay in the air, though it still made her stomach churn, especially when the dead were particularly worse for wear.

A noise from the hallway caused Jan to tense, her hand immediately going to grip her knife, the buildings door had been damaged weeks ago and there was only so much some scrapes of wood and old nails could do to keep things out. Jan quietly pressed her ear to the door, expecting to hear the grunts of a corpse or maybe the skittering of an animal. What she hadn’t expected to hear was the sound of panicked breathing followed by a gun stalling and some hushed cursing, then the thump of something dragging itself along the floor.

Grabbing a hammer off her bookshelf Jan quickly unlocked her door, At the end of the hallway a brunette woman sat back up against the wall her leg was bleeding heavily as the torso of corpse crawled closer its blackened entrails tailing behind it staining the floor with rot. Jan embedded the hammer in its skull finally stilling the monster.

The girl looked up at her, “Thanks.” She said breathlessly.

Jan kneeled down to look the girl over, she was a bit beaten up but she was alive. An actual living person. Jan couldn’t remember the last time she saw someone with a pulse. Overwhelmed and without thinking Jan pressed forward kissing the stranger.

“Oh.” The girl squeaked.

Jan pulled away quickly “I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright, but um..” the girl look down at the glass shard sticking out of her calf.

“Oh, right, come with me.” Jan said helping her stand.

“I'm Jackie.” She said as Jan sat her on her couch.

“Jan.” she said smiling before grabbing her first aid kit. “This is gonna suck. Like a lot.” She said cutting the blood soaked denim away from the wound.

“Cause it’s been fun up until this point.” Jackie chuckled nervously.

Jan handed Jackie a pillow as she slowly pulled the glass out of her leg. Jackie bit down on the pillow to muffled her pained screech.

“Luckily it doesn’t look like it needs stitches.” Jan said after cleaning the wound. Jan wrapped Jackie’s leg, propping it up.

“Thank you, again for saving my ass twice now.”

“No problem. I really am sorry for the whole kissing you thing, it’s just been a long time since I’ve seen well anyone.” Jan blushed.

“Me too.” Jackie said putting hand over Jan’s “And I didn’t exactly hate it.” Jackie was blushing now.

Jan smiled, this apocalypse just got a little less boring.


End file.
